


Proposal

by sparklbunny



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklbunny/pseuds/sparklbunny
Summary: Eichi proposes to Wataru





	

Wataru was a man who made the impossible possible, crafting miracles from the air with swiftness and grace. That’s what Eichi would say anyway. Wataru knew how to do tricks not miracles, but when Eichi’s inviting lips requested he perform a miracle his heart pounded in his ears and he hoped more than anything to do just that. Eichi was asking right now, on his knees as if to beg Wataru for his miracle. His desperate voice, the box in his hands, the shining star within, Eichi was making his own miracles in this moment. 

“Pull my life out of your hat Wataru, preserve it.” To request such a thing Eichi surely thought it must have been soon for him. Tears began to fall from his eyes turning into blue rose petals on their journey downward littering the floor around them 

“I think you know not even I could do such a feat.” Wataru felt his chest tighten. Oh he’d always known that one of these days he’d lose his beloved to death’s cruel grip. ‘Don’t let yourself fall so hard Wataru!” He’d scolded himself over and over but one word from Eichi and his heart fell further into his engulfing love. 

“If even you can not…” Eichi seemed hesitant his gaze had left Wataru’s petal filled eyes. “Could you do this dying man a favour and spend the rest of his life by his side?” 

“Yes!” The pain, the suffering, the life ending loneliness, it’d all come in time. Wataru knew he could not run from the fact that Eichi was going to die and Eichi could not run from it either. The two were trapped by this simple fact and the horrible feelings it would eventually bring as it took the perfect man. Yes, Wataru knew that saying yes tied him to the ending that was inevitable. Even considering every little thought of how much it would all hurt, he’d say yes. Wataru would say yes until his lungs gave out, he’d scream it from the rooftops, even whisper it upon and eager ear. Yes was the only option. 

Eichi slipped the ring upon his finger and Wataru’s petals turned pink just like his cheeks. He helped Eichi to his feet only so he could immediately embrace him tight as he could without being the reason for his fiancee’s early departure. Fiancee, Wataru Hibiki was going to marry Eichi Tenshouin. Thoughts of changing his name to Eichi’s filled his head and he felt so giddy. Joy filled his formerly pain warped chest exploding from him as he landed kisses all over Eichi’s lovely face. 

“My Wataru.” Eichi giggled placing his hands on Wataru’s face to stop his flurries of kisses. Their eyes met engaging in a dance, each unwilling to leave the others gaze, they met at a slow waltz. Wataru could have sworn he fell in love all over again in that moment. 

“This Wataru Tenshouin is all yours.” Eichi’s face turned a bit pink, Wataru was forced to leave Eichi’s wonderful gaze. “Is it too much?” 

“It’s perfect.” Eichi’s voice was a whisper but it sounded like thunder in Wataru’s ears. Though, perhaps that was his heartbeat. “Like you.” 

Eichi’s face slowly came up to Wataru’s and their lips met, gentle and slow the moved their bodies into one another. Wataru desperately hoped if he could get closer to Eichi that they could become one and Eichi seemed to be trying the same thing. Wataru’s arms were tightly wrapped around Eichi’s thin body pressing them as close as humanly possible. Eichi’s hands fiddled with the tips of Wataru’s hair, not in a particularly seductive way but in a way more intimate than either of them thought they knew. Their mouths parted for a second and Wataru pressed their noses together desperate for more contact even if Eichi needed a break to breathe. 

“I love you” The words escaped Wataru’s mouth so easily and it felt so natural, so good.


End file.
